


An American Challenge

by Tommyboy



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, community: fiction_drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-23
Updated: 2011-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-19 17:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for dreamwidth fiction_Drabble<br/>Disclaimer: This is just fiction; this has nothing remotely in showing the real lives of the presenter of the show Top Gear.  Any Real Person Fiction is purely fictional and will be regarded as such.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An American Challenge

“Breaker, Breaker, Have a Smokey at mile marker one twelve, east bound. He’s looking,” came over the c.b. airwaves.

“Copy that, Thanks for the heads up,” came a reply over the radio.

Jeremy listened to the banter and picked up his two way radio and asked, “What are those rednecks on about?”

“The trucker, was stating that there is a policeman at mile marker one hundred and twelve,” James explained, and saw that he had passed a post stating one oh eight. “Jeremy? How fast are you going?”

Jeremy looked down at his dash, then heard sirens behind him.


End file.
